gtrofandomcom-20200214-history
Kraka
Currently known as 'Kraka', a wandering paladin that strikingly similar with a certain aristocrat that has been missing for years. Though when asked about it, she will deny it. Live as nomad and travel a lot around world, seemingly like run from something. She will avoid to appear in public places and hide from soldiers or city guards. Profile Aslaug, being born as an Adalvardr, an aristocrat family that has been become guardian for royal families of Rune Midgard Kingdom for generations, has been taught well to become one. She was tasked to guard royal princess Lucia, while also keep running her job as member of Midgard Sentinel, a guild lead by her father, Heimer Adalvardr, that swore to keep the dark forces at bay and protect humankind from all kind of evils. She denied her identity as woman so she can focus on her job, in hope to make her father proud. During her time accompany princess Lucia travelling around kingdom, she met many people that become her friends and strayed her cold and strict person to warm and gentle women. Heimer see this as a bad distraction for Aslaug, sent her to a dangerous mission to investigate Odin Temple, where she was kidnapped and used as doll by an unknown cult that want to resurrect their false god. She was eventually saved by band of people that care for her and other person that also getting kidnapped together with her. Upon her return to Prontera, Heimer, having no knowledge what was actually happen, was raging on her disappearance and her failure on the mission, stripped her from her rank in Midgard Sentinel and also fired her from her job as Royal Guardian. Aslaug then was forced against her own will into an engagement by her father for a peace treaty until she sought out Dikaiosyne for help. Instead, she was slapped be told to fight for her life, and not just accept things without any resistance. The both of them schemed to cancel the engagement party, which caused chaos and further strained Aslaug's relationship with her father. Aslaug then forced to hide from her father by disguising herself as a man. She cut her hair short and wash off her hair dye to her original hair color, which is white. Aslaug then change her name to Kraka and addresses herself as a man. Now Kraka travels around with her steed, Grani, and Dikaiosyne while hiding from her father. Background Born from one of infamous ancient aristocrat family line in Rune Midgard Kingdom, Adalvardr, whom has served the imperial family as royal guardian since long time ago, Aslaug was grew up with military education by her father, General Heimer Adalvardr. Thus she raised as a women who abide by the rules with high discipline and determined only to achieve highest accomplishment in the knighthood in order to gain General Heimer acknowledgement. Although Heimer always treated her harsh, she was still loyal to him and never want to oppose him because her promise to her mother, Earda, before she died, to never leave her father. Yearning for her father love, Aslaug grew ambitious and cold. She struggled everyday and night to become the best in hope to make her father proud. On her teen age, she succeed enter Midgard Sentinel, and become the first girl that can enter the rank which dominated by man. Due to envy and gender racism, her fellow guild member exiled her for long time. Even though she get bad treatment, she proved to be capable to raise within difficulties and become captain of elite squad in Midgard Sentinel, which gained her respects and acknowledgment from everyone, except her father, which seemingly stubbornly not want to accept her as his daughter. Personality * Appears cold, but actually caring to friends and children. * independent, have strong determination and goal oriented person. Its hard to sway her off once set her goal. * have astonishing self control, high discipline and integrity. * A very loyal person and trustworthy companion/ friends. * Used to not compromised with anything, though now seem to have more tolerance and more open minded. * Seem to push herself to the limit and refuse to share her pain with other. * have strong sense of justice, she cant seen injustice pass in front of her way, and always ready to help people in need. * Seemingly dense when come to romance. She still not understand romantic relationship and feel very awkward if a man come approaching her with courting attention. Trivia * Very neat and orderly * Have same eyes with Sivard Vianchiel. * A prodigy in piano * Actually can sing. But she will never EVER sing in front of people. * Really love her peco2, Grani * Will never talk about herself. * Will avoid everyone from her "past" or claimed to know her * Swooned over by women. However she is not interest in women for she is totally straight. * Despite her crush over Wiegraf Frost, she secretly seeking a certain red haired man which always she dreamed of every night. Category:Lord Knight/Paladin Category:Paladin Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Trans Class